Opposites
by FlamingToads
Summary: Opal and Bolin discuss a very important subject with Kya and Lin which leads to Bolin evaluating the relationship between the older couple. Written for Kyalin Week. Prompt: Balance


**Summary: Opal and Bolin discuss a very important subject with Kya and Lin which leads to Bolin evaluating the relationship between the older couple. Written for Kyalin Week. Prompt: Balance-**

**Opposites**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kya.

"Su says it would be a great addition to the show," Bolin said enthusiastically.

"Mom says that lavabending would be a perfect show during intermission to keep the audience entertained," said Opal.

"Sounds dangerous to me…" Lin replied dryly. If Bolin wasn't careful he could hurt someone or even his self.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I can lavabend and you can't?" Lin raised her brow at him.

"If Opal wasn't so fond of you I'd-"

"I know, I know! You'd bury me in the dirt," Bolin said, getting a sympathetic smile from Opal who patted his shoulder. Bolin had been threatened by Lin many times, so many that it was starting to lose its finesse. "Don't take this the wrong way, Lin... But you need to spice up your threats."

"Would you rather I crush you with giant boulders, breaking all the bones in your body, slowly and painfully?"

"On second thought, I'd rather be buried in the dirt."

"Good choice."

"Be nice," pleaded Opal.

"I am nice," said Lin. Kya nearly snorted a laugh which made both Bolin and Opal giggle. Lin scoffed at their reactions.

"So how did Su take it when you told her the two of you moving in together?" Kya asked. Bolin blushed slightly, pressing his fingers together.

"I think we have a love hate relationship. When we're together working on something like a show, she seems to be fine but then she remembers that Opal and I are a couple she seems a bit peeved… So when we told her she was a bit…"

"Hesitant to answer," Opal offered. "She kept asking if we were sure or if we were ready for that kind of commitment."

"Well Opal, you're her only daughter. So it's not surprising that there's a part of her that still wants you to live with her," said Lin.

"Well she better get used to it because I'm pretty sure I heard someone talking about a proposal?" Kya smiled. Lin looked to Kya and back at the two with wide eyes.

"Aunt Lin, it's not what you think!" Opal said quickly.

"We were just discussing the possibilities," Bolin said sheepishly.

"I just don't want you to rush into something, take it step by step," Lin said, looking at the both of them with concern.

"Got it, Chief!" Bolin said with a smile.

"But speaking of a proposal, just out of curiosity, would the both of you be willing to travel to Zoafu for the wedding?" Opal smiled sweetly. Lin's shoulders slumped forward.

"Discussing the possibilities and planning a wedding day are completely different things!" said Lin.

"We discussed it. It's not an official proposal but we're just planning ahead."

"You're mother is going to have a fit. If she took it as badly as you say she did when you told her you were just moving in together, how well do you think she'll take it when you tell her you're getting married?!"

"That's why it's not official!" said Opal. "This is how we thought about it. We just want to plan ahead because we feel like if we tell mom and she agrees, she'll want to do everything herself and she'll make it into something we don't want. I can't talk about this with mom so I thought you might be able to help us, so when the time does come we have a solid idea."

"Opal…"

"Lin, give them a chance to speak. She's your niece after all…"

Bolin's eyes went wide, a thought popping into his head. "So technically, you'd be my in-law?!"

Lin let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean I can call you Aunt Lin?" Bolin asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"No," Lin sneered.

"Oh come one!" said Bolin. "You let Meelo call you Aunt Lin! And you two of you aren't even married," he said pointing at the two older women in front of him.

"Meelo is different and we're getting off topic! Can we talk about the real problem here?" Bolin pouted as he crossed his arms. Kya took Lin's hand in hope that she'd calm down a bit. Lin leaned back in her seat trying her best to keep her cool, giving Kya's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well have you decided if you wanted a big wedding or something small?" Lin asked.

"Well I thought we could just invite family and close friends…" Opal looked to Bolin who furrowed his brow.

"Really? Because I thought we could invite everyone and make it a huge event?" Lin took a breath, shaking her head. Kya couldn't help but smile at the both of them.

"Do you have any idea what time the year you'd like to get married?" asked Kya.

"I was thinking Fall," answered Opal.

"I was thinking Summer because it's nice and sunny," said Bolin.

Lin rolled her eyes. They had to be kidding.

"You said you discussed this." Lin raised her brow waiting for a response. Bolin and Opal looked at eachother, Bolin shrugging his shoulder and Opal biting her bottom lip.

"Well we didn't talk much…" Opal admitted.

"How about future plans? Do you two want kids?" Kya asked.

"Tons of them!"

"Maybe one or two…" said Opal.

Kya and Lin looked at one another. Lin groaned as she let go of Kya's hand, sitting up and looking at the both of them.

"Perhaps this isn't a good idea."

"Why? We can work it out," Opal said.

"You both want opposite things? How long do you think it will work?" asked Lin.

"Well you and Kya are opposites and you're together." Bolin pointed out.

"What?" Lin asked, as if she had no clue as to what he had just said.

"You guys are like yin and yang. You're opposites but it works! You guys balance each other out. Lin, you're an uptight, ambitious cop and Kya, you're childish, go with the flow, hippie." Lin and Kya looked at each other. "Positive," he said posing as Kya usually did with a playful smirk on his lips. "And negative," he said as he slumped forward slightly, mimicking one of Lin's scowls as he crossed his arms. Lin pursed her lips.

"I'm not always negative," Lin muttered.

"Because you're with Kya," Bolin said."You balance each other out. And if you can do it, don't you think we can too?"Lin sighed, pursing her lips. Kya smiled as she wrapped her hand around Lin's arm, pecking her on the cheek.

"He has a point," Kya said sweetly. Lin exhaled softly as she turned to the younger couple.

"Fine. Let's try to figure this out..."

**A/N: I'll be perfectly honest. Before quickly editing this fic I wasn't at all sure about it. Mainly because I didn't think this was any good. So I'm really curious to what you think! :) I hope you enjoyed the fic and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
